Demibending
by Hadestwins13
Summary: The Gaang is in the courtyard of Zuko's summer home, when suddenly there is a bright flash of light and twelve new people show up out of the blue. They are demigods, will the new friends be able to help them beat the fire nation? Takes place after Heroes of Olympus and at the beginning of the Ember Island Players
1. Prologue

**Okay hi! This is Kayt putting up the first chapter of our story collaboration! This is just the prologue thought so it's short. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Aang and Zuko punched their fists forwards and fire erupted from them. The two boys did their firebending in a difficult pattern drill, stepping forwards with each blast of fire. Once they'd finished Aang turned and bowed to Zuko while the latter did likewise.

"Don't you think it's kind of ironic that we're hiding from the firelord in his own house?" Katara asked, out of the blue.

Zuko wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel and replied, "No, he hasn't been here since we were a real family."

Kayt opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a blast of blue light erupting from the middle of the courtyard where they were standing/sitting. Everyone but Toph looked away from the blinding light.

When it cleared, there were twelve people lying on the ground, and two strange creatures with the same build, except one had wings. At first they were still, but soon started to move and sit up.

The Gaang instantly took up battle stances, should any of the newcomers attack. The first to stand up completely was a tall boy with a black mop of hair and an orange shirt. He went over to a girl who had strange curly golden hair and helped her up. The rest of the newcomers started to get up and help each other up too. In addition to the first two, there was a small boy, maybe Aang's age, with a tangle of black hair and all black clothes; a boy with the strange light hair and a purple toga over weird clothes like the others were wearing; a black haired girl with a slightly mussed up braid and a purple cloak; a dark skinned girl with curly dark hair; a stocky boy whose face looked younger than the rest of him; another boy with hair too light to be normal; a brown haired girl with a distinctly water tribe look; a black haired girl who had a splotch of blue in her hair and a silver coat; a brown haired boy with weird straps holding his pants up and a white shirt; a boy with extremely curly brown hair and points on his head; and a smaller girl with the strange light hair and glasses.

"You okay?" the boy in black asked the girl with glasses.

"Yeah," she said, "but we're not alone."

Slowly, all the new people turned to see that they were surrounded by strange people. Strange people in fighting positions.

* * *

**Okay so there it is the demigods are in avatar world. Okay on another matter, if you review and put your CHB cabin in your review you'll get ten points for your cabin, kay? NO CABIN NO POINTS! At the end of the fic, we'll announce the winning cabin and they'll get a prize! For an extra five points you can put the answer to this question in your review: What is the real name of the Ice Giants or Giants of the North? That's all for now so have fun!**


	2. I'm a---

**Hi I'm Jaime, the other admin of this account. When Kayt said she was in the last chapter she meant she is a firebender O/C in the Gaang. **

* * *

Jaime POV

"You okay?" Nico asked me still holding my hand, I felt my face redden.

"Yeah," I replied, I looked around, "but we're not alone."

Slowly, the group of demigods looked around to see that they were surrounded by strange people. Strange people in fighting positions.

"WOAH!" Leo yelled helping the situation a WHOLE LOT, not. The people around us jumped and looked at us strangely.

"Who are you?" I asked titling my head squinting at them wondering if I was dreaming or not. There was a small boy, probably a year or two younger then Nico and me, he had buzz cut black hair and arrows on his hands and feet; a boy about Jason's age, he had black hair and a scarred eye, a girl with blue eyes and brown flowing hair with little loopy

things; and a young girl about Leo's size, who had Black hair and gray eyes, she looked blind, I have a friend named Alicka (Al-i-ka) who is blind, so I know.

"Does anyone else see those people standing there, or is it just me?" Can you guess who said that? Let me give you a hint, that comment was followed by Annabeth saying "Seaweed Brain." And Thalia saying "No durp Kelp Head."

"Actually you guys came here, you should answer that," the boy with the scarred eye said. Everyone stood there scared to move, I stepped forward Nico tightened his grip on my hand, I felt my face burning, butterflies fluttered in my belly so much I thought I would explode.

"My name is Jaime Grace, I'm a-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because just then about a dozen demigod hands clamped over my mouth.

* * *

**Okay the cabin points game is still going on! If you can guess the demigods numbered in the last chapter you get fifteen points for your cabin! No one has done it yet and all the cabins are at zero because no one put there cabin on their review. Still ten points per review as long as you put your cabin name! The five point question of this chapter is: What is the name of Nico DiAngelo's mother? first and last please. NO CABIN NO POINTS! Thanks for reading!**

**Check out my other story 'A Daughter of Jupiter?' by annabethandpercy4ever that's the story about Jaime. Oh and Jaime is Nico's girlfriend. **

**-Jaime Grace XOXO**


	3. CABIN CHALLENGE!

**Okay hi! This is Kayt putting up the first chapter of our story collaboration! This is just the prologue thought so it's short. Hope you like it!**

* * *

HI This is Kayt! Sorry all those of you who thought this was an actual chapter and saw an AN. A new chapter will probably be up later tonight or tommorrow morning. Anyways, I was bored and decided that I would issue a CABIN POINTS CONTEST *thunder*. I will give you ten questions, first cabin to correctly answer all ten gets 15 points! ready? Here they are!

1. What is the name of Reyna's older sister and what is she?

2. What is the name of Frank's mother and where did she die?

3. Who was the CHB spy in THE LAST OLYMPIAN?

4. What did Percy do to become invincible?

5. What took away Percy's invincibiliy?

6. Name all the PJO HoO books in alphabetical order.

7. Name all the prophecy seven in alphabetical order.

8. Who is the last olympian?

9. What did Annabeth do to defeat Arachne?

10. What is the very last sentence in THE LOST HERO?

* * *

**Get to answering and remember to put your cabin name! Go Hades! (no offense if you are not).**


	4. FIRE!

**Hey guys, Kayt here! Chapter 3 here. Points from the cabin challenge are still going! cabin points update: Hephaestus:15, Zeus:15, Hades:15. C'mon Hades pull ahead! Okay here's the chappie, enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, hurry up, Suki!" Sokka yelled, grabbing her hand to make her go faster.

The two wove in between the busy midday shoppers of ember island, racing back to Zuko's summer home.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted, rushing into the courtyard. "Look what I- oh. Did we miss something?" Sokka stopped short and lowered the poster he was holding when he noticed that there were multiple strange people standing in the courtyard, along with two strange creatures. Then he noticed that all these people were armed and battle ready and that the Gaang was ready for a fight. Sokka scrambled for his sword and noticed that suki already had her fans out.

Then a dark haired boy called out to them, "My name is Percy Jackson. It's okay, we won't attack."

"Your weapons say otherwise," Zuko replied.

"We won't attack first," the boy called Percy amended.

"Speak for yourself!" shouted a gangly boy with strange light hair. "We should be attacking!"

"Shut up, Octavian!" the rest of the new people yelled at him.

"I apologize for the idiocy of my legionnaire," a girl with a dark braid running down her back stepped forward. "That is Octavian. My other men are Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Jaime should be. My name is Reyna." she gestured to the other strange haired boy, the dark skinned girl, the baby-faced boy, and the bespectacled girl.

Another girl, this one with strange colored curly hair, sheathed the knife she was holding and held her hands up in a peace gesture. "I'm Annabeth. The rest of us are Percy, who you've already met, Leo, Piper, and Nico and Thalia are in their own groups."

Aang was the first one to lower his hands. "Hi, I'm Aang. I'm the avatar. My friends are Zuko, he's a firebender; Katara, a waterbender; Toph, an earthbender; Kayt is a firebender; and Sokka and Suki over there are nonbenders."

"What?" they all stared blankly.

"You know, nonbenders are people who don't bend. They're not that uncommon." Kayt broke out of her unusual silence.

"We get that," the one called Jaime said, "but what's a bender? And what's an avatar?"

"You don't know?" the Gaang practically shouted.

"Ah, I think they just have a different name for benders," Kayt stepped forward and held out her hand, palm up. "This is bending." she let a five-foot-tall flame burst out from her hand before lowering it.

"Sweet!" Leo shouted, pumping his fist in the air, "Check it!" he pointed a finger upwards and let a small white-hot fire lick around it. "You guys are just like me!"

"Think again, repair boy," Piper poked him. "Her fire floated a couple inches in the air, yours touches your skin. It's not the same."

"How can the fire touch his skin and not burn him?" Zuko asked. "Even firebenders aren't immune to the heat."

"Really?" Leo looked surprised. "Well I can. Try me."

"I'm not lighting you on fire just because you think it won't hurt you," Zuko snorted. "That's just stupid."

"I will!" Kayt jumped over and blasted her hottest fire right in Leo's face.

* * *

**So there's that bit of story for ya! Still fifteen points to guess the numbered demigods in chapter 1! Chapter 3 five point question: What is the name of the goddess of magic? I figure some of you aren't happy with Octavian being there, but we added Nico to make it up! (and if you don't like Nico, read the Death God Alliance, if you still don't like him, i shun you) The ships are probably going to be: Leyna, Jasper, Percabeth, Jaimico, Frazel, Kataang, Muko(I actually have no idea what to call that one), Soki(at least for me, i'm pretty sure Jaime ships Tokka), and maybe a little bit of Kaytavian? Oh, well, those are still in editing. Anyways Live Love Fangirl/boy and have a nice life!**


	5. ANOTHER CABIN CHALLENGE!

**Hi epic random people! Hi random epic people! Welcome the the second Cabin Challenge of our randomly awesome, and awesomely random fanfiction! This is Kayt Phinne here with another 15 point challenge! To explain the points process, For every question you get right you get a point, and you also have five free points just for trying. So here's game and it's caaaaaaaaallllled...WHAT'S THAT QUOTE! I will write a PJatO or AtLA quote and you will tell me who said it! Ready? GO!**

* * *

1. 'I try not to think, it interferes with being nuts'

2. 'it's okay, you can laugh. it's funny'

3. '_braccas meas vescimini!_'

4. 'you want to ride off to save the world, on happy the dragon'

5. 'oh, we saw her looking at this shirt in the gift shop and wanted to give it to her'

6. 'you drool in your sleep'

7. 'will you go penguin sledding with me?'

8. 'rumbling kickapow!'

9. 'i had a wart on that flappy thingy that hangs down in the back of my throat for a month'

10. 'but my friends need to suck on those frogs!'

* * *

**Alright there it is! Answer fast! NO CABIN NO POINTS! Go Hades!**


	6. We're not like you

**HELLO! Jaime here with the next chapter! Guess who just saw Sea of Monsters? MEEE! EPIC! But it ticked me off, if you haven't seen it I wont spoil it, don't worry! **

**Disclaimer: Kayt and I DO NOT own PJO/HoO or Atla!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

The girl, Kayt I think was her name, blasted fire at me, it felt like a warm blanket on my skin, but it didn't hurt. When the fire died away, the new guys stared at me, Percy and the others just smirked. Jaime looked a little astonished, but that's because she's new and not completely used to me not getting burned.

"WOW!" The boy with the pony tail on his head, I think Sokka, said, "Can you teach me to do that?!"

"Uhhhh," I said, "I can't"

"What? Why not?" he asked. The boy, Zuko, told him to stop asking because I can't teach him, it's not possible.

"What about the rest of you?" Kayt asked. Percy walked to the front of the group.

**Percy's POV (I got bored of Leo's)**

I walked to the front of the group.

"I can control water!" I said. Annabeth still had her water bottle in her hand so I made it explode, Annabeth sent me a death stare, if looks could kill, I'd be dead. **(A/N I'm mad now, so I will start rapping this chapter up so I don't take my anger out on the story, I opened my peanut shell and there was only 1 peanut -_-)**

"Cool, so can I, because I'm a water bender," Katara said, before she could do anything the younger boy, about Nico's age, Aang dosed Katara in water, she glared at him.

"Percy, she can get wet and you can't and you can breathe in water, I highly doubt she can, see we aren't the same as them," Annabeth said looking at Katara.

"You can breathe in water, and not get wet?" Katara asked me.

"Yep, I can get wet if I want to though," I said, Annabeth made a huffing sound **(Annabeth is jealous because she thinks Katara like Percy, please don't be mad at me!)** I turned to look at her, she just smiled at me like nothing was wrong, I'll have a talk with her later.

"I can control the wind," Jason said.

"Me too, and lighting," Jaime said, sparks of lightning flickered on her fingers and the tip of her hair.

"Don't forget me!" Thalia said while her bow flickered with lighting.

"COOOOL! I can control the wind!" Aang said floating in the air, the wind swirled around him holding him up, then he touched the ground, Jason flew up in the air, he still looks like a blonde Superman I'm not changing my mind on that, ever. Nico looked uncomfortable, probably because he is the only one who could raise the dead, Jaime noticed so she held his hand to comfort him.

"What can you do?" Sokka asked pointing to Nico. Nico shifted from foot to foot. Jaime whispered something in his ear, he nodded to whatever she said.

"Um, I can, uh" Nico mumbled.

"He can raise the dead," Jaime said for him, he looked at her with thankful eyes. She just smiled at him.

"What?" Zuko asked, "Did I hear correctly? He can raise the dead?"

"Yea, He's the son of-"Jaime tried to say.

"JAIME!" Annabeth yelled, I don't get why we couldn't tell them we are demigods, but I trusted Annabeth's judgment.

There was a bright flash.

* * *

******Hope you liked it! I am throwing a pity party for those of you who can't see SoM! HERE IS A BLUE COOKIE (::) Alrighty so cabin points! **

******Athena- 97**

******Hephaestus- 91**

******Zeus- 43**

******Hades- 15**

******OK**!

******NO CABIN, NO POINTS! extra 5 point Question: What did Percy do to show his mom that he didn't die in the Last Olympian? **


	7. Shut up, Percy

**Hello again awesome random people and random awesome people! This is Kayt welcoming you to our Epically random and randomly Epic fanfiction! The Cabin Challenge points are currently at: Athena: 118, Hephaestus: 111, Zeus: 58, Hades: 15 (seriously Hades kids, you can do waaaaaay better than that). Anyways those are the scores and this is the story!**

**I have friends here for the disclaimer!**

**Zuko: Hi. Zuko here.  
Sokka: That's not how you do it. It's like this: Kayt don't own the Boomeraang squad!  
Katara: Sokka, we are not the Boomeraang squad.  
Sherlock: I believe the word you are searching for is doesn't. Kayt _doesn't _own you.  
The Whole Gaang: *stares* Do you even go here?**

**Nico: Kayt doesn't own the demigods of camp blood either. Or Grover. Or Blackjack and Arion.**

* * *

**Kayt POV**

Later that night, Katara, Suki and I managed to find places for most of our guests. The two strange creature, which the one called Percy had refered to as Arion and Blackjack, had run off somewhere. When I offered to go after them, Hazel had told me not to bother. I don't understand these people, they call themselves Greeks and Romans. What in the blazes of fire is a Greek? Whoever they are, they are not of this world, with their unnatural immunity to my fire and their strange clothes. I think they're AWESOME! Especially Leo, he is so funny!

"Kayt," Katara interrupted my thoughts. "Here's the wood, would you please get a fire going?"

"Huh?" I looked up at her. "Oh, yeah, gladly." I grabbed the pathetic twigs and branches she was holding out to me and arranged them in my compulsive way that I always do.

Leo sat down beside me. "Want some help?"

"Nah," I blew fire out of my mouth and lit up the puny pile of sticks.

"Nice!" Leo grinned.

"Can you you do that?" I asked him.

"Sadly, no, but I can do this," he held his breath and puffed out his cheeks. Instantly, his hair burst out in flames.

"Sweet!" I grinned. "Wish I could do that."

"Yep," Leo leaned back with a self-confident smirk on his face.

* * *

**Toph POV**

"So...what do you guys do for fun?" I heard twinkle toes ask the two kids we were sitting with that were our age. Jaime and Nico, I think.

"I kill monsters and practice killing things," Nico answered, completely serious.

"And I'm taking lessons from my brother and sister on how to use my air and lightning powers." Jaime added.

"You have a brother and sister?" Aang asked.

"Mmhm," Jaime leaned her head on NIco's shoulder. "Thalia and Jason. I met them, what, has it been maybe...four, five days now? A little less than a week ago."

"Really?" I sat up. "How can you go that much of your life without knowing you have, not one, but two siblings?"

Jaime shrugged. "My mom probably didn't want to talk about them because Thalia ran away and she believed Jason was dead."

"Wow," Aang just sat there, too dumbstruck to say anything else.

"I wouldn't blame any kid for running away from home." I shrugged. "Parents just aren't worth it."

"Toph, I don't think-" Aang started.

"Don't think what? You ran away too." I lay back down.

* * *

**Katara POV**

"-and Azula attacked the air temple. We barely had time to make it out before the whole place collapsed around us. After that we camped wherever we could until Zuko came up with the idea of hiding out here in his family's old summer home and we've been here ever since." I wrapped up the story of how we all got here and how we were supposed to be stopping the hundred year war.

"Woah," Percy said. "and I thought I had it tough for a sixteen year old. But laying the weight of a whole world on someone that young...it must be hard for him."

"He must be very lucky to have all of you with him," Annabeth smiled.

Jason nodded his agreement. "I can't imagine having to face all the things I have without all the people who helped me."

Piper leaned up against him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're right. You and Leo would never have gotten anywhere without me."

* * *

**Time skip to later that night when they are all asleep**

* * *

Percy POV

_I was in my dad's underwater palace, standing before his throne. Poseidon was standing there in front of me, smiling._

_"Hello, Percy," he said. "I don't have much time to talk to you now, but you have to know the guidelines of your quest."_

_"Quest? What quest?" I asked._

_"Shh, Percy, shut up and you will know," Dad continued. "We sent you to this world to help those children you have met. They have to save the world, but they will need your help. I will leave it up to you as to find out how. Good luck."_

* * *

**That was the chapter! I know, it was awesome. 5 point question of the day: How do you cure the Midas touch? Ten points per review as long as there is a cabin! NO CABIN NO POINTS! Gratias ago vos!**


	8. NEW CABIN CHALLENGE!

**Hi peoples of the world! Kayt here with another CABIN CHALLENGE! You're excited. I know. This cabin challenge is going to be a bit different. I am going to give a list of letters and for every letter I list you are going to name 3 things either Percy Jackson or The Last Airbender related (can also be from legend of Korra). 2 points per three answers. Here they are:**

**1) P**

**2) A**

**3) B**

**4) M**

**5) L**

**Point Bonus: list all the fandoms you are in and you get 1 point for each. Please tell the truth guys.**

**GO! Have fun, live, love, fangirl! NO CABIN NO POINTS!**


	9. Of course we gotta tell them!

**Oh, my llamas. You do not know how sorry I am! Life really hates me, a lot. I'm an 11 year old girl in 6****th**** grade, of course life is going to hate me. *grumbles* stupid boys, girl drama and best friends who turn out to be traitors. OK! So, I'm going to Cali tomorrow/today, depends when I get this chapter up. I'll do my best! Anyone know how to make 3-5 paragraphs on ethnography?! Oh jeez, should've actually paid attention in my classes. Answers from last cabin challenge: 1) Percy 2) Annabeth 3) Bolin 4) Mako 5) Leo (I'm not going to count up the points right now 'cuz it's like 11:41pm and I just don't want to, I'm not tired, just lazy)**

**Disclaimer: Jaime and Kayt don't own PJO/HoO or Atla**

**-*squiggly line*-**

**Annabeth's POV **

Percy was acting a bit strange lately, ever since this morning when he woke up. _'Was it a demigod dream?' _I wondered, _'Nah, he would've told me, right?'_ I decided to talk to him.

"Hey Percy can I talk to you for a minute please?" I called to him. Percy nodded and walked over. Jaime looked at me curiously, but then Nico started talking to her so she directed her attention to him. In my opinion they would make such a cute couple, but of course Nico's to chicken to ask her out. I should tell him he's to chicken, then he'd ask her out to prove me wrong, ooooh! I should do that, whoa, I'm sounding like an Aphrodite kid. Percy looked at me for a minute trying to figure out what I was thinking. He shook his head signaling he failed miserably. I sniffled a laugh. I took his hand and pulled him and myself out of ear-reach. Percy looked at me confused, I rolled my eyes, _'Typical Seaweed Brain.'_

"What is it Wise Girl?" Percy asked me, a shiver went down my back when he spoke my pet name.

"Well, it's just that, you've been acting really strange since you woke up and I wanted to know what's up, is there anything you want to tell me?" I told him, he shook his head, I sighed, "Seaweed Brain, you can tell my ANYTHING we've been through a lot worse, what is it?"

Percy looked into my stormy grey eyes with his deep, emotion-filled sea green eyes that were practically windows into his emotions, if you knew him well enough, "My father came to me in a dream last night saying 'You need to help save the world!'" Percy said, spreading his fingers into jazz hands and talker deeper at the last part. I expected him to say 'Just kidding!' but of course he didn't.

"Wow, well, we saved the world before, heck! We've been through Tartarus and back!" I said, Percy laughed and nodded his head.

"Should we tell the others?" Percy asked, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Of course we tell them! They need to know," I told him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back over to everyone.

** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%**

**Ok, wanted to try a new line thing :P so it's, September 1, I'm in Cali, I just had a water fight with a bunch of boys, which honestly wasn't fair 'cuz the boys on the opposite team would hide in the boys restroom, thankfully the two boys on my team stayed with me, it was 3 V.S. 6 I'm one of the 3. 3 11 year olds that rule the nerds against 6 vicious blood thirsty 4-8 year olds. Ok, question: What did we figure out about Bianca in SoN? Remember ****NO CABIN NO POINTS! **


	10. Sun Princess

**Hello Random People! Kayt here! I feel in the mood for these thingies! Here today is the amazing Leo and the magnificent Katara for our disclaimer!**

**Leo:That's right I am amazing.**

**Katara: Shut up and disclaim the story so she'll let me out of this wooden cage.**

**Leo: Ha Ha! Mine's metal.**

**Katara: Gee, I wonder why. NOW SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR I WILL GUT YOU WITH A SPOON AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!**

**Leo: Kayt doesn't own us. Any of us.**

**Katara: All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

Kayt POV

We were all trying to eat breakfast when Annabeth nudged Percy and he cleared his throat.

"I uh, had a dream last night," he said slowly. Honestly, I didn't get why having a dream was so important that he had to tell everyone about it, but all the new people suddenly straightened and were ready to listen. "It was my dad," he continued, "he says we were sent here to help them," here he gestured randomly at my team, "we have to help save the world."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. WHOA." I said, holding both my hands up to stop him. "You can talk to your dad...in your freaking DREAMS?!"

All of them shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose we should explain," Reyna started, "All of us," she swept her hand over the group, "are called demigods- or half bloods, if that's how you want to look at it. We are all half greek or roman god."

Us 'normal' people just stared at her blankly. "So, you dad is a… spirit?" Aang tried.

"No," Annabeth shook her head. "I get that you guys have spirits instead of gods here, so it's something like that. But it can go either way. The godly-or spirit- parent can be male or female. There are also two kinds of demigods because there are two sets of gods. One set is called Greek and the other is called Roman. Reyna's group are children of the Romans and my group is the Greek."

"Right," Reyna went on, "and then in each of the two groups are another two groups of major and minor gods. All of us here are children of major gods. Also, each major god has their own domain, the part of the world they rule over. Such as the sky, the earth, the oceans, the winds, war, wisdom, love, forging, stuff like that."

"Okay then," I said, "I did not understand a word you just said so I'm going to pretend to get it." I smiled and gave a double thumbs up.

"Well, our system is a little easier to understand," Aang said. "We have a separate world for spirits and one person, the avatar, is the bridge between the worlds."

"And we also have four groups of benders-one for each element- that live in their separate groups around the world." Suki explained. "We also have people who don't bend at all, like Sokka and I."

"We should probably mention the war," I said absently, chasing a stray crumb across my palm with my finger.

"Oh, yeah that," Percy said, "Katara told Annabeth and I about that last night. The four elements used to live together in harmony and then the fire benders attacked and wiped out the air benders so Aang is the only one left and since he's the avatar he has to save the world, right?"

"Pretty much," Katara nodded.

"But wait," the annoying weird one called Octavian said, "If the fire benders are on the other side of the war, then why are Kayt and Zuko helping you?"

"Well," I started, "I was raised by the sun warriors and never really had anything to do with the war until Aang and Zuko found us and I decided to join them. Actually, the sun warriors found me in one of the dragons caves when I was two. Some say the reason my hair is dark red is because I was born from their eternal flame and my skin is so pale because I'm not completely human. But that's just a story," I smiled. "Your turn, Zuko."

* * *

**Yay! A little history for you there and now the Gaang knows about demigods! Now for the cabin challenge points update! Hephaestus: 139; Zeus: 162; Hades: 25 (seriously guys, we are in serious need of points right now, hurry up and start getting them!) Athena: 153; Eris: 159; Apollo: 49; Poseidon: 63. Today's 5-point question is on ATLA. Who is the puppet master? That's all for today if you have any questions put them in your review and either Jaime or me will answer them. If you liked this chapter, give us one dollar; if you loved this chapter, give us five dollars; if you have any complaints, write them on a fifty dollar bill and you will never hear from me again. (heard that in a show once and thought it was funny). One more thing, if you think we should have a sequel with legend of korra, tell us and we'll consider it.**


End file.
